


Art for Brother's Keeper

by Adrenalineshots



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for JackFan2's brilliant story, Brother's Keeper. Spoilery for the end of chapter 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackfan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfan2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647503) by [Jackfan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfan2/pseuds/Jackfan2). 



Incredibly spoilerish for the end of Chapter 8, so proceed at your own risk ;)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As always, I like to show a bit of how this is done as well as the final aspect.

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/76859473@N08/27343266970/in/dateposted-public/)  



End file.
